


Snapshots

by Musical_Fandom



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Ann and Yusuke are there but they don't really do anything, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, One Shot, Status Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Fandom/pseuds/Musical_Fandom
Summary: Just small interactions between Akira and Ryuji in Kaneshiro's bank.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Kudos: 35





	Snapshots

A single Oni was left standing as a particularly annoying battle was coming to a close. Akira rushed forward with his dagger, not wanting to waste what precious little SP he had left. The weapon practically bounced off the shadow as its physical resistance. Akira fought back the urge to curse as his attack made only a small dent in the shadow's health.

"Let me try!" Ryuji's eager voice drew Akira's attention. He saw the blonde running up to him, already feeling his frustration easing. He nodded and stepped aside as Ryuji ran up and took a powerful swing at the shadow. If it were a person standing there, he would have no doubt shattered all the bones in their arm. Fortunately, injuries in the metaverse didn't seem to work like the did in the real world so everyone was spared the sight of the Oni writhing in pain. Instead of losing use of its arm, the shadow fell to the ground, indicating a critical hit. Akira marveled at Ryuji's sheer strength.

When Akira rushed in to hold up the shadow, he caught how Ryuji beamed with pride. The sight brought a smile to Akira's face. When Ryuji caught his stare, Akira smirked and turned back to the shadow. "Lend me your power." It wasn't long before Akira got a new mask to add to his ever growing collection.

Once the battle fully over, Morgana perked up. He motioned towards a relatively close door which began to ripple once Akira looked closer at it. "It's a safe room." He announced. A general sense of relief swept over the group.

"We should probably head out for today." Makoto looked at the team until her eyes landed on Akira. "What do you say Joker?"

"Yeah," He nodded before gesturing towards the door. "Lead the way Queen."

Akira trailed behind Makoto, matching pace with Ryuji. He turned to him with a grin and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "You did great out there." Akira could see the way Ryuji's eyes lit up under his mask. 

"Did you see how _hard_ I hit it!?" He made a swinging motion in the air and laughed. "Damn, I wanna do that some more! Shit's awesome!"

Akira gave Ryuji another kiss. "I love a man who can bludgeon things to death."

Ryuji gave him a playful hit on the shoulder. "Don't say shit like that!" Akira admired the wide smile on his face. A moment of silence passed between them before Ryuji spoke up again. "Hey, do you want to get some ramen with me tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Akira grabbed one of Ryuji's hands. "I'd love to."

* * *

Akira hid behind the corner as a guard dog patrolled the hall. He slowly peeked his head around to check its position finding it still too far away to ambush. Quietly, he sighed as he returned fully to his hiding place. Ryuji looked at him from behind a chair and he shook his head.

After a few seconds of silence, Akira heard a whisper. "Joker," He looked to Ryuji who pointed towards the hall, making sure not to fully leave his cover. "Shadow." Akira nodded and checked the guard dog's positiong. Finding that it was indeed finally close enough, he pounced. Before the shadow could react, he was on top of it, ripping off its mask. Ryuji was at his side in a second followed by Makoto and Ann. The shadow melted into a black puddle before it reformed into an Orthrus.

"Fire won't do anything." Makoto announced. She turned to Ann. "Make sure you use something else."

Akira held his hand to his mask. He quickly went through his personas realizing he didn't have any with ice skills. He made a mental note to switch Ann out for Yusuke as soon as they were able. 

"Persona!" His Oni burst into existence behind him as his mask dissapeared into blue flames. "Rampage!" Explosions surrounded the Orthrus, taking out a decent amount of its health.

Makoto opted to pull out her gun rather than use her persona. She unloaded six shots, two of which missed the shadow entirely.

"Persona!" Ann called forth Carmen. "Dormia!" The shadow instantly succumbed to the sleep spell leaving it open to an attack from Ryuji. He shot forward and hit the two headed beast with his weapon, both doing massive damage and waking it up in the process. Before Ryuji could fall back to his previous position, the shadow attacked unleashing a fire spell at point blank range. Ryuji didn't have time to dodge as flames covered his whole body.

"Shit!" The flames on Ryuji didn't fully recede as the blond tried to put himself out. Akira pulled out his gun and finished off the shadow as he rushed to Ryuji's side. "Shit shit shit! Put it out!"

Akira frantically searched through his bag for anything that would help. He quickly grabbed the first extinguish orb he found and threw it. The flames quickly disappeared leaving Ryuji's outfit smoking.

"Skull," Akira put a hand on his shoulder but quickly pulled it away. Even through his glove, he could feel the intense heat radiating off him. "Are you okay?"

Ryuji nodded, "Yeah." He grinned. "Nothin' I can't handle!"

"I'd hug you if you weren't too hot." Akira smirked. "Not like you aren't always hot."

"Get a room!" Akira turned to Morgana and laughed.

Makoto cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention. "If we're done here, we should keep moving."

Akira nodded. "Yeah."

As they walked, Ryuji slowly drifted closer. Once he was cooled down enough, he grabbed Akira's hand. Akira turned to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before continuing forward.

* * *

"Persona!" Ryuji's mask disappeared as Captain Kidd rose up behind him. He looked at the three Rakshasas in front of him and focused on the one in the center. "Headbutt!" The attack ate away at what remained of the shadows' health leaving only two left.

Akira watched as the Rakshasas took their turn. The one on the left went first trying, and failing, to hit Yusuke with a tempest slash. He managed to counter the attack, leaving the shadow with next to no health. The one on the right then took its turn. It tried to attack everyone but only managed to get Morgana and Akira. 

Akira fell to the ground when the attack hit. He heard voices coming from all around but his ears were ringing and he had a massive headache making it difficult to make out what they were saying. When he got up, he looked at the monsters in front of him. He was in a battle, right? He was pretty sure that was what was going on. He held his hand up to his mask but nothing happened. That was odd, that normally worked, didn't it?

"Joker's confused!"

Akira looked around for where the voice came from. He was Joker, wasn't he? That sounded about right. He looked through his pockets for items. If his persona wouldn't work, he'd just have to use an item, that was what people did in battle, right? His hand hit some little hard things. Projectiles, people used those in battles! He threw them at the enemies in front of him but they fell short... By a lot. Damn.

"Joker!" Akira flinched at the annoyed tone of the voice. He did good, didn't he? Wasn't that what he was supposed to do?

Suddenly, both of the enemies in front of him were destroyed. Immediately after, he felt someone grab his hand. He looked at the person and vaguely recognized the blonde boy in a skull mask. "I know you." Was the last thing he said before the world seemed to right itself. He blinked as his mind cleared and looked at his boyfriend.

"I hope so man!" He laughed. 

Akira groaned and dropped his head against Ryuji's chest. "I hate status effects."

"Coulda been worse." He let go of Akira's hand to pull him into a hug. Akira lifted his head to see Ryuji grinning at him.

"What did I throw?" Akira looked at the ground where his small projectiles had landed. They had disappeared along with the shadows once the battle ended.

"A shit ton of coins." Akira groaned once again and buried his face in Ryuji's chest. He hugged him tighter as Ryuji started laughing again.

"It's not funny!"

* * *

An unknown shadow stood (kneeled?) in front of the group. It was strong but not so much that they couldn't handle it. Ryuji found out the hard way that it reflected electric attacks and Akira had found out that it was strong against curse but they'd yet to find a weakness.

"Persona!" Ryuji watched Captain Kidd burst forth. "Assault dive!" He saw Ryuji wince as the attack took out part of his own health as well.

"Skull's running low on health!" Morgana cried. "Someone heal him when you get the chance."

Akira nodded and nervously watched the shadow. It was doing just as bad as Ryuji. One more good hit and it would be dead, Akira hoped that the shadow didn't realize Ryuji was in the same state. He watched as the shadow considered its next move. Its eyes landed on Morgana before it cast zionga. He was knocked down before he could dodge the attack. Akira's heart dropped as the shadow turned its attention to Ryuji.

Time seemed to slow down as Akira watched the shadow hit Ryuji. He fell to the ground, unmoving. Akira was at his side in an instant. "Ryuji!" He was too panicked to bother with code names. The battle went on with just Ann and Makoto as Ryuji frantically searched through his current stock of personas. None of them had recarm, of course not. He quickly grabbed the supply bag and began to rummage through it. He had to have some kind of reviving items.

It only took two hits to finish off the shadow but Akira didn't notice. He was too occupied trying to find the items he _knew_ he bought from Takemi last week. Somehow they were lost in his bottomless supply bag. His heart began to pound as the seconds passed by. He couldn't _find_ anything and Ryuji was _hurt._

"Zorro!" Morgana's call for his persona hardly registered. Nothing around him did until he saw the familiar glow of healing magic surround Ryuji. His eyes flew open as he shot up to a sitting position, propping himself up with both hands. Akira practically jumped on him as he pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Don't do that again." His voice shook but that didn't matter. Ryuji was _okay_ , he was _safe_ and _alive_. He felt Ryuji's arms wrap around him, Akira pulled him even closer. "Be more careful with your health you idiot."

"Yeah, sorry about that." The words were accompanied by a nervous laugh. Akira pulled back and quickly kissed Ryuji before he pulled him back into the tight hug. "You're squeezing me too tight! I'll be more careful next time!"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Akira smiled. He positioned himself so that he could give Ryuji a kiss on the cheek without breaking the hug. They stayed hugging on the floor for a full minute before someone awkwardly cleared their throat.

"Sorry to break up the moment," Makoto began. "But we should probably keep going."

Akira let go of Ryuji and climbed to his feet. He offered the boy his hand and helped him up as well. Once they were both standing, neither let go of the other's hand. "I think we should head home for today." Akira looked at the group to gauge their reactions. The only one who seemed to be against it was Ryuji.

"For real? Joker look, I'm fine!" He gestured generally to his body with his free hand. "It was just one bad fight."

"Everyone's getting tired." Akira argued. He turned to Morgana. "Mona got hit pretty bad too." Before Morgana could protest Akira began walking back towards the nearest safe room. "We're done for today. We can come back tomorrow."

Ryuji less followed Akira and was more dragged by him. Akira looked back to see him pouting and chuckled. "Come on Skull, don't be like that."

"I can still fight!" Despite his protests, he didn't let go of Akira's hand. After a few seconds he started walking properly, actually allowing Akira to lead him. "We don't have to go back because of me y'know."

"Maybe _I_ want to head back." Ryuji shot him a look that said he didn't believe it. Akira sighed and shook his head. He stopped for a moment so that he could properly talk with him. The others continued on until they were far enough away to give them privacy but not so far that they couldn't jump in if anything happened. "That was scary back there R- Skull. I know it's probably fine but still..."

Ryuji gave Akira a half-hearted glare as Akira just stared back at him. Their psudo staring contest ended when Ryuji finally looked away. "Fine, but we gotta come back tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." Akira said with a smile. He leaned in and gave Ryuji a kiss on the cheek. "I promise."

"Let's just go." Ryuji began walking, taking the lead. They went along in silence for a while before Akira spoke up.

"Hey skull?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Joker."


End file.
